


Of Ice Cream and Tattoos

by zhyixingie



Series: Of Daddies and Pretty Babies [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Cock Piercing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Summer, Swimming Pools, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: “Hm,” Chanyeol hummed, “I want more kissies.”Kyungsoo laughed, “I can arrange that.”In which Chanyeol is Kyungsoo's perfect baby and his best friends come over to play.





	Of Ice Cream and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chanyeol’s fluffy pink hair, what a giggly baby Sehun has been this comeback, Sehun's titty tats, Jongin's epic abs and these gifs/tweets:  
> *[ sub chan ](https://twitter.com/chanyyeolie/status/887218384257007616)  
> *[ fluffy pink haired chan ](https://twitter.com/chanyeol_pic/status/887989432892088325)  
> *[ actual baby oh sehun ](https://twitter.com/wonderofsehun/status/887692503599546368)
> 
> Also in this fic Kyungsoo is older than pcy/osh/kji who are all college-ish age, but Junmyeon is still the oldest.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on twitter to watch me slowly die every time i try to write a fic?](https://twitter.com/zhyixingie)

“Daddy~ stop~ I need to go get dressed!”

               Kyungsoo sighed but just tightened his grip around Chanyeol’s waist as the other wriggled, keeping him firmly in the bathtub. “We still need to condition your hair, baby,” Kyungsoo said simply, tugging the other into a better position for Kyungsoo to run his fingers through his hair. “You’re the one that wanted to dye your hair so much – so you need to take care of it.” Chanyeol turned slightly, pouting at Kyungsoo before letting him rub the smooth substance into his pastel pink and purple locks. Chanyeol continued whining and wriggling, his long legs tucked up to his chest, as Kyungsoo cupped his hands and rinsed out the conditioner. By the time he was done Chanyeol had become preoccupied with the small amount of bubbles that remained from the beginning of the bath and Kyungsoo had to pat his bottom to get him up and out of the tub.

               He rubbed a fluffy towel quickly over the taller’s body and through his hair to fluff it up. Chanyeol grinned at him as he pulled the towel away and ruffled the brightly colored hair. “Okay, go get dressed,” Kyungsoo shooed him away and watched the other giggle and race off to his room. Kyungsoo sighed slightly before running a hand through his own hair and toweling off quickly.

               “Make sure to put on the outfit we picked out the other day!” Kyungsoo called to Chanyeol’s closed bedroom door as he trudged to his own. He pulled on the outfit he’d picked out earlier and headed back out into the living room. The TV was playing reruns of cartoons Chanyeol had seen a dozen times, but Kyungsoo left it on, figuring his baby might want to watch them again after he’s all dressed.

               “Is it okay if I don’t wear that shirt?” Chanyeol called. Kyungsoo looked over to see the pink haired boy smiling sheepishly at him from his doorway, conveniently hiding everything but his face inside the room.

               “Hm,” Kyungsoo hummed, turning fully to look at the other. “That depends on what you want to wear instead.” Chanyeol bit his lip slightly before stepping out from his hiding place and walked over to Kyungsoo. He still sported the cut off jean shorts and white sneakers Kyungsoo had picked out for him, but instead of the cute black polka dotted shirt they’d agreed on he wore a big, oversized pink knit sweater Kyungsoo didn’t recognize. “Where’d you get that, baby?” Kyungsoo asked, waving the other over to fiddle with the bottom of the shirt. “I don’t remember buying you this.”

               “Nini gave me it,” Chanyeol said, twisting slightly in place with his hands clasped behind his back. “He said it was too big for him so he gave it to me.” Kyungsoo smirked slightly – it absolutely swamped the taller male, he couldn’t have imagined how giant the shirt must have been on Jongin. Kyungsoo just hummed in acknowledgement and cooed at how soft the material was.

               “It’s very cute, baby, but don’t you think it’s a little warm?” he asked.

               “But the AC is on,” Chanyeol grumbled, looking at his feet.

               “Well, no complaining if you get warm then~” Kyungsoo cooed.

               “When are Nini and Sehunnie going to be here?” Chanyeol asked, folding his long legs beneath him and plopping down on the ground with his back to the couch. He immediately reached for the remote and flicked through the channels until he decided on a show. Chanyeol always seemed to need to be doing something with his hands, though, so also quickly grabbed the rubix cube he liked to fiddle with.

               “In just a little bit, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo hummed, glancing at the clock that read past the time the boys were supposed to arrive. He pursed his lips slightly before heading into the kitchen to cook up lunch.

               The water was just beginning to boil when a knock on the door echoed and Chanyeol was immediately on his feet, racing to the door. “Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo yelled, making the other stop dead in his tracks. He turned wide eyes on Kyungsoo who walked out calmly to him. “What do you do when there’s someone at the door?”

               Chanyeol looked at his feet, “tell daddy.”

               “What do you _not_ do when there’s someone at the door?”

               “Answer it,” Chanyeol whispered.

               “Because..?”

               “Because it could be a bad person or a stranger,” Chanyeol mumbled.

               “Good boy,” Kyungsoo said, patting him gently on the hip before walking over to the front door and pulling it open. He could feel Chanyeol instantly plastered to his back as he looked over the top of his head to grin at their visitors. “Hello hyung,” Kyungsoo greeted the shortest of the men in front of him who smiled back. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo had been friends since they were kids, and had somehow both remained close even after college – and somehow managed to have the same type of relationship with their significant others. Beside Junmyeon were two taller boys, one looking bored and the other looking sheepish.

               “Hey, sorry we’re late,” Junmyeon apologized quickly. “Hunnie decided to be a brat right before we were supposed to leave.” Sehun glared slightly at the shorter man before looking away with an annoyed expression, Jongin looked nervous next to him and seemed to be pulling at the blonde boy’s hand.

               “No problem,” Kyungsoo assured even though he was a little irritated. “Hello Hunnie, hello Nini,” Kyungsoo cooed at them, “do you guys want mac and cheese?” Sehun and Jongin glanced at each other before nodding enthusiastically. Kyungsoo waved them all in and he and Junmyeon quickly got out of the way for the three taller boys to greet each other. Chanyeol instantly launched himself at Sehun, winding himself around the blonde and complimenting his new hair color. Sehun had soon forgotten his anger and was grinning and giggling with his hyung.

               “What was Sehun doing?” Kyungsoo asked as he and Junmyeon made their way into the kitchen where he quickly stirred the noodles that were boiling on the stove. Junmyeon groaned and fell into a seat at the kitchen aisle.

               “What was he _not_ doing is the real question,” the older grumbled, flicking mindlessly at his phone. “He always gets so mad if I give Jongin any type of attention without him – even though _he_ was the one that wanted to bring Jongin into this – and he got all pissed off cause I made Jongin oatmeal this morning and not him. Even though he was a _sleep_.”

               Kyungsoo chuckled slightly – it definitely sounded like Sehun. “I told you it was going to be harder with two of them.”

               “I know,” Junmyeon sighed. “I wouldn’t ever give either of them up and I wouldn’t ever show favoritism but like,” he groaned. “It’s sometimes a lot to handle them.”

               “But, how good are they in bed?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

               “You have a point,” Junmyeon nodded. Kyungsoo laughed.

               As the pasta was finishing up, Kyungsoo peaked into the living room to see the three boys all laying on their stomachs, staring at the TV and whispering to each other. He was extremely glad his baby had someone else to play with and talk to who understood him – all of Chanyeol’s friends from college didn’t know about him and Kyungsoo’s relationship, which made hanging out with them difficult. The one time Chanyeol had invited over a boy to do homework together, poor Baekhyun had been incredibly confused by all the pinks and purples decorating Chanyeol’s room and the giant stack of stuffies on his bed. Chanyeol had cried all night when Baekhyun had left in a hurry. Jongin and Sehun, though, were good for Chanyeol – or, well, sometimes they were.

               “Are you guys conspiring over there?” Kyungsoo called to them when the three all simultaneously giggled. They all looked up quickly.

               “Nope!” Sehun said.

               “No, Daddy,” Chanyeol said, always more polite than Junmyeon’s brat.

               Kyungsoo just shook his head, “lunch is ready.” At that the three of them jumped to their feet and raced over to take bowls of the pasta from Kyungsoo. “Do you want any, hyung?” Kyungsoo asked Junmyeon who shook his head.

               “That stuff is disgusting,” Junmyeon said, eyeing the box Kyungsoo had made the lunch from. “I don’t think its actual cheese.”

               “Probably not – which is why even Chan can eat it without getting stomach aches,” Kyungsoo shrugged, shoving a forkful of the pasta into his mouth.

               “Daddy?” Kyungsoo and Junmyeon both looked up a while later to see Jongin looking at them through his eye lashes.

               “What is it, Nini?” Junmyeon asked, wrapping an arm around the other and looking at him patiently.

               “Uhm,” Jongin glanced over at Kyungsoo warily. “May we go to Chanyeol’s room to play?”

               Junmyeon looked over to Kyungsoo who was already nodding, “Sure, just bring us your plates from lunch before you guys go.” Jongin nodded quickly before racing back to where the other two were whispering.

“Here, Nini,” Chanyeol grinned as he stacked the bowls together for Jongin to carry easier. Chanyeol watched as Jongin raced back over to hand Kyungsoo the dirty dishes. Kyungsoo smiled at him and patted the younger encouragingly on the shoulder. Chanyeol furrowed his brow in confusion as he watched his daddy lean over to whisper something to just the brunette that had Jongin laughing loudly before covering his mouth. Kyungsoo patted Jongin on the butt and shooed him away. Chanyeol pouted slightly but soon forgot about it as Jongin ran back over to them and the three tore off down the hallway and into Chanyeol’s room with a slam of the door.

               “Chan-”

               “I’m sorry!” Chanyeol yelled before Kyungsoo could scold him for the loud bang.

               “Channie, did your daddy buy you the new Pokemon game?” Sehun questioned as he flopped down heavily on Chanyeol’s bed, grabbing one of his Rilakkuma dolls and clutching it to his chest. Jongin climbed over the blonde boy and tucked himself against the mountain of pillows, picking up stuffed animals and looking at each of them.

               “No,” Chanyeol pouted, settling himself down on the ground next to the bed and picking up one of the teddy bears that had fallen to the floor the night before. “He said I have to get an A on my next test before he buys me it,” he mumbled, twisting the stuffy in his hands.

               “Ick,” Jongin commented, scrunching his eyebrows together.

               “That’s so mean of him,” Sehun scowled. “Why would he make you be Big to get a prize?”

               “Daddy wants me to do well in school,” Chanyeol shrugged. “He said school always come first.”

               “I hate school, Nini does too,” Sehun said, glancing back at Jongin who was nodding furiously. “So we don’t go.”

               “But your daddy is a big boss man,” Chanyeol pouted. Sehun and Jongin grinned together, they were always excited about their daddy’s bank account and how they never had to do much. His daddy always told Chanyeol that he needed to get a big boy job eventually, so his grades were very important. Chanyeol didn’t want to be a lawyer though – it wasn’t fun at all.

               “Well _we_ got the new game,” Sehun said, running a hand through his hair.

               “I beat it already,” Jongin raised his hand.

               Chanyeol pouted, “I’m sure I’ll get it soon...”

               “You should just tell your daddy to stop being so mean,” Jongin said with a shrug.

               “He’s not always mean,” Chanyeol said quickly, staring up at them with big eyes. “He buys me stuff a lot! And we do stuff together all the time!” Chanyeol had gotten to take an entire week off from university to go with Kyungsoo on a business trip to Japan – it had been really fun, and Chanyeol had gotten to buy all types of cute stuff. “Plus, your daddy can be mean too!” Chanyeol pointed out quickly, turning the conversation to the two instead. Sehun pursed his lips and Jongin pressed his lips together tightly. “Remember that time you wouldn’t eat your dinner, Hunnie? Your daddy had to punish you while we were all out together!”

               “Daddy is just strict,” Sehun pouted, crossing his arms.

               “I heard our daddies saying you were being bad today, even,” Chanyeol said.

               “Well Daddy was giving Nini all the attention this morning!” Sehun snapped. Jongin looked sheepishly down at his hands. “He wouldn’t make me breakfast even though he made it for Nini! That’s not fair!”

               “You were asleep though,” Jongin mumbled.

               “I’m never bad,” Chanyeol said proudly.

               “I doubt that,” Sehun stuck his tongue out.

               “Not like you two are,” Chanyeol laughed. “My daddy almost never has to punish me.”

               “Our daddy just likes to,” Jongin scowled at his hands.

               “That’s cause daddy likes your butt,” Sehun giggled, rolling over and reaching to grab the other’s ass. “He likes you to get in trouble so he can spank you.” Jongin’s cheeks flared bright red as he whined and shoved at Sehun’s chest to get him off. “And Nini was also bad this morning,” Sehun hummed knowingly, getting a smack from Jongin again, a bit harder than before.

               Chanyeol perked up, “What did you do, Nini?”

               “Nothing!” He said quickly, his cheeks bright red.

               “The reason I was asleep during breakfast but Nini was awake-” Jongin quickly tried to clamp his hand over the blonde’s mouth, only getting a laugh and his hands pulled away as he whined at Sehun ‘don’t tell Channie!’ “-was because Nini snuck into Daddy’s room and woke him up,” Sehun giggled.

               Chanyeol blinked, confused. He woke his daddy up all the time when he was hungry, but he never got punished for it. “Why is that bad?” Chanyeol asked with a tilt of his head.

               “Because Nini used his mouth to wake him up,” Sehun laughed hysterically as Jongin slapped his arm over and over. “And Daddy doesn’t like us to initiate stuff like that – but Nini still does it all the time! It’s like he wants to get punished,” Sehun cooed. Chanyeol was still confused for a moment before he put it together and blushed just as bright as Jongin.

               “Sehunnie,” Chanyeol gasped. “We shouldn’t talk about stuff like that!”

               “Why not?” Sehun drawled, rolling onto his stomach and looking at Chanyeol on the floor. “It’s not like we all don’t know about it.”

               “It’s embarrassing,” Jongin whined, burying his face in the back of Sehun’s neck.

               “Daddy doesn’t like me talking about that stuff,” Chanyeol mumbled.

               “Our daddy is just a pervert,” Sehun hummed, getting another smack from Jongin.

               “That’s not nice to say!” Chanyeol cried.

               “You didn’t even get to find out what Nini’s punishment was for it,” Sehun hummed. Jongin tackled him again, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde’s head and pressing hard on his mouth to keep from speaking.

               “Please don’t, Sehunnie,” Jongin cried, looking near tears. Sehun sat up and kissed the brunette on each of his cheeks and pinched him on the arm.

               “But Channie is our friend,” Sehun laughed. “I wanna tell him!”

               “If Nini doesn’t want you to, you don’t have to,” Chanyeol said quickly, trailing off as the two others seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Sehun turned back to him and waved a hand at him, beckoning him over, and Chanyeol quickly got to his feet and kneeled on the bed, looking at them in anticipation.

               “You can’t tell daddy we told you though,” Sehun whispered, cupping a hand over his mouth as though it would help. They all simultaneously glanced over at the door before Chanyeol nodded quickly. “So,” Sehun grinned, sitting cross legged next to Jongin who was looking wary. “When I get in trouble daddy usually punishes me right away, but,” the blonde giggled, “when Nini gets in trouble he likes to drag it out a bit longer.”

               “Why?” Chanyeol blinked his wide eyes at them.

               “Because Nini gets so cute when he’s flustered!” Sehun laughs. “So, look at what Daddy usually does,” Sehun waved a hand at Chanyeol and pushed Jongin slightly who grumbled before twisting onto his front and sticking his ass in the air. Chanyeol gasped as Sehun pulled down the others shorts and grabbed at them quickly to push them back up.

               “Why are you doing that?” Chanyeol cried. Why was his friend being so weird today? Chanyeol pulled his hands away to covered his eyes quickly instead and looked away.

               “No, no, look!” Sehun laughed, gripping Chanyeol’s wrists and prying them away from his face that was beet red. Chanyeol peeked through the cracks of his fingers and glanced at Sehun before looking back to Jongin. He pulled his hands away and stared at the large pink gem that was in between Jongin’s cheeks rather than the puckered hole Chanyeol had expected to see.

               “Woah,” he stared. “What’s that?”

               “Nini’s punishment,” Sehun giggled.

               Chanyeol gaped at him before reaching forward and running a long finger over the gemstone, making Jongin flinch and whine at him. “Channie~ don’t,” he shuffled away from Chanyeol’s curious hands.

               “What is it though?” He asked again.

               “Look,” Sehun sighed in annoyance, reaching forward to tug the item slightly out of Jongin, earning a loud gasp and a whine as he showed Chanyeol the pink colored handle before shoving it back in. “It keeps Nini all loose for Daddy for when we get home.”

               “Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Chanyeol asked, looking at Jongin.

               “No,” the brunette mumbled, his cheeks pink, “feels nice.”

               Chanyeol opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted by the call of the three of their names suddenly and footsteps getting closer to Chanyeol’s door. Sehun’s eyes widened as he helped Jongin pull up his shorts and pulled the boy to sit up. He couldn’t do much about Jongin’s pink face but tried to look as innocent as possible as Junmyeon pulled open the door, glancing in at the three who smiled at him. He frowned as he glanced between them.

               “Why do you all look so guilty? What did you break?”

               “Nothing, Daddy,” Sehun said cheerily. Chanyeol just shook his head, not trusting himself to speak to the elder.

               “Well,” Junmyeon hummed, not looking convinced. “We’re going to go to the pool – so all of you should get your bathing suits on.” He stepped into the room with his bag, handing over the swim suits he had packed for the youngests.

               “Which swim suit should I wear?” Chanyeol asked, half to himself, half expecting his daddy to come and tell him. Junmyeon patted over his pink hair and smiled sweetly at him.

               “You should wear something that matches your hair, Channie,” he cooed. “Don’t you have a pair with pink and purple polka dots?” Chanyeol nodded excitedly and shot to his feet, rummaging through his dresser. “Get ready quick, boys,” Junmyeon said, directed at Sehun and Jongin who nodded. The older walked out of the room, leaving it open a crack,

               “That was close,” Sehun whispered. Jongin thwapped him hard on the back of the head with his swim suit.

               “You almost got us in trouble again!” Jongin whined at him.

               “Well we didn’t get caught, did we?” Sehun asked, sticking his tongue out at the other.

               “Well we should get dressed quickly so they don’t get mad,” Chanyeol said, pulling out the pair of swim trunks Junmyeon had mentioned. The other two nodded and the three glanced between each other before turning away toward different corners to change their shorts – suddenly modest again. Chanyeol also swapped out his comfortable pink sweater for a plain, baby blue tank top that he liked how his arms looked in. “I love swimming,” Chanyeol announced as he turned back to the others who had also changed. “I can’t wait to go to the pool.”

               “I don’t know how to swim,” Sehun pouted, crossing his arms and glaring down at the black pair of swim trunks that looked a bit small and tight on him; Chanyeol couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not. “Daddy won’t let me go in the deep end without him cause he’s scared I’ll drown,” Sehun sighed, running a hand through his bleached locks.

             “I love swimming,” Jongin grinned at Chanyeol. “I can’t believe we haven’t gone together yet!”

               “I’ve gone with Hunnie,” Chanyeol said, glancing over to the other.

               Jongin frowned slightly, “I’m jealous you guys have known each other for so long,” he admitted.

               “That’s cause our daddy’s are best friends,” Sehun smiled, throwing an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders and nuzzling into his neck. “You came later than both of us.”

               “I’ve been with my daddy for almost six years,” Chanyeol said proudly. Jongin looked impressed. “We started dating when I was in high school and he was in college,” he explained.

               “And Daddy and I were together for two years before we met you, Nini,” Sehun said, racing over to kiss the other on the cheeks as though he was the hyung in the situation. “But we’re so happy we found you.”

               “Yeah right,” Jongin huffed, stomping his foot. “You always get mad if I spend time with daddy without you.”

               “I don’t like being left out,” Sehun shrugged.

               “Please don’t fight,” Chanyeol said. “We all love our daddies and our daddies love us.” Jongin nodded slowly in agreement.

               “Boys!” Kyungsoo called, appearing in the doorway. “Are you guys ready?”

               “Yes!” Chanyeol cheered, running over to wrap his arms tightly around the shorter man who patted him on his bottom.

               “Then let’s go,” the black haired man laughed and led the three of them out to where Junmyeon was waiting with the car running. The three younger men piled into the back of the car, cheering as Jun plugged in his phone and let them chose the music to listen to.

               The pool was only a short drive away and Chanyeol was excited to see there weren’t too many people there even with the hot summer day and the sun high in the afternoon sky. He always felt awkward being around a bunch of other people and his Daddy, he always wanted to play when they went out to do fun things, but people would stare at him. Chanyeol hated being so tall – it made people think he was strange when he acted how he wanted to rather than being Big. He hated being Big more than anything else in the whole world, and he knew Sehun and Jongin felt the same way as they looked warily toward the scattering of people around the pool. “It’s not too busy,” he whispered to them.

               “I still don’t like people,” Sehun hummed, glaring in the direction of the pool.

               Junmyeon parked close to the pool and hopped out of the driver’s seat, going around to open up the side door and help Chanyeol and Sehun out of their side while Kyungsoo opened the door for Jongin. Chanyeol and Jongin immediately made a beeline for the water, grinning to each other before they were stopped by a quick “guys!” and looked back to see Kyungsoo holding sunscreen out for them. Chanyeol and Jongin each groaned loudly before trudging back and taking the lotion.

               “Go grab a table and start putting that on – you have to wait ten minutes before getting in the water afterward,” Kyungsoo said simply as he grabbed a bag out of the car. Jongin and Chanyeol nodded before skipping over to an empty table and sitting down.

               “Can you help me put sunscreen on?” Jongin asked as he sat down and started pulling off his tank top.

               “Of course,” Chanyeol grinned. His tongue got caught in his throat as he took in Jongin’s naked torso – he had never gone anywhere with the other that he would need to see his chest, so was shocked when he saw the layers of muscle lining the boy. “Wow,” Chanyeol mumbled unconsciously, blushing when Jongin giggled at him.

              “I’m a dancer,” Jongin said proudly. “Plus, Daddy likes me to be fit,” he whispered to Chanyeol. He grinned at Chanyeol’s pink cheeks before turning around so that he could rub the lotion into his tanned back. Sehun flopped down unceremoniously next to them and whined at Chanyeol to help him next.

               “Wah,” Chanyeol gasped, “did you get new tattoos, Hunnie?” He stared at the already familiar, intricate designs gracing the blonde’s chest but noticed that there seemed to be a few that were darker and that Chanyeol didn’t recognize. Sehun grinned proudly.

               “Yup!” he pointed at each of them, explaining what they were and when he got them. “Tattoos aren’t nearly as scary when Daddy comes with me to get them,” he whispered. Chanyeol glanced over at his own daddy who was chatting with Junmyeon as they walked over and wondered if he would like Chanyeol with a tattoo. Sehun looked flawless even before he had them, but the swirls of colors over his skin just looked so cool.

               Chanyeol made sure to take extra care in helping Sehun put sunblock on so none of his new designs would get ruined by the sunrays, and let the blonde return the favor and rub the lotion into his own skin. “Remember to wait ten minutes,” Junmyeon reminded. He set down a bag on the table and sat beside Sehun, letting the taller scoot closer and rest his chin on his shoulder. “If you guys get hungry we brought snacks.”

               Jongin perked up, “What type of snacks?”

               Kyungsoo pulled out a few bags of chips and some fruits to show them. “And make sure to drink lots of water too,” he hummed as he set out enough water bottles for each of them.

               “You’re so prepared Da- ah… Kyungsoo hyung,” Chanyeol said hesitantly, glancing around at the others. Sehun and Jongin pursed their lips at the realization they would all have to drop their daddy’s titles in public. Sehun made sure to nestle even closer to Junmyeon in retaliation.

               “Anything for you, Channie,” Kyungsoo smiled knowingly and kissed Chanyeol on his forehead.

               Once exactly ten minutes were up Chanyeol and Jongin raced to be the first one in the water, each making a huge splash as they jumped into the deep end. Sehun walked over slower, hugging himself and staring at the water like it was going to swallow him up. Chanyeol broke the surface first with a huge grin, quickly followed by Jongin, and they both yelled at him to get in the water. “Come on, Sehunnie!” Chanyeol swam to the side of the pool and grabbed Sehun around the ankle, making the blonde squeal and jump back a few feet.

               “Don’t wanna,” he pouted.

               “It’s so hot though,” Jongin said, sighing contentedly as he laid to float on his back.

               Junmyeon, always the one coming to the rescue, appeared next to Sehun and wrapped an arm around his waist, squeezing his hip. “Do you want me to go in with you?” Sehun nodded furiously and followed Junmyeon to wade slowly into the shallow end with the stairs. Jongin and Chanyeol cooed and called to him as he stood on his tiptoes, hissing as the water licked at his navel. “Come on, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon laughed, putting out his hands for Sehun to grip. The elder walked backwards, leading the taller further and further into the water until he stopped.

               “I think I’m good here,” Sehun said with slight panic.

               “You’re never going to learn to swim if you don’t try,” the other pointed out.

               “But da- Junmyeon hyung,” Sehun whined, planting his feet firmly. Chanyeol could tell that people around the pool were looking at Sehun and Junmyeon with curiosity, probably assuming they were in a relationship and that it was cute how Sehun was acting with aegyo for his hyung. Chanyeol knew better and knew Sehun loved acting like a brat with his daddy – especially in public when he couldn’t do anything.

               “I’m glad you aren’t like that.” Chanyeol looked over to see Kyungsoo settling with his legs in the water. He swam over quickly to grin up at him; he held onto the side of the pool and kicked his legs to stay afloat. Kyungsoo had his arms crossed tightly over his bare torso and was glancing around the pool warily.

               “Don’t cover yourself up,” Chanyeol grinned, grabbing at his daddy’s hands and pulling them away. Kyungsoo glared at him before crossing his arms again. Kyungsoo hated his tummy, but it was arguably Chanyeol’s favorite thing about his daddy – it made him so squishy and soft and cuddle-able.

               “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said sharply when the other tried to wriggle his hands underneath Kyungsoo’s crossed arms. Chanyeol pouted but let his hands drop.

               “Are you going to come in the water, Kyungsoo hyung?” Chanyeol asked, turning his puppy dog eyes on his daddy.

               “Maybe in a bit,” Kyungsoo hummed, watching as Junmyeon dragged Sehun back into the water from where the younger was trying to fight him off to be able to get out. “Sehun is such a brat,” he commented.

               “Sehunnie is just a kid,” Chanyeol giggled, watching as Junmyeon easily managed to offset Sehun’s balance which sent the taller sprawling under the water. The blonde stood up quickly and looked completely betrayed as he pawed the water away from his eyes.

               “I’m glad you don’t act like him,” Kyungsoo hummed again, reaching down to run his hand through Chanyeol’s hair. “You’re a good boy.” Chanyeol perked up immediately at the compliment and grinned from ear to ear.

               “Kyungsoo hyung, is there a bathroom here?” Jongin asked, swimming over to the side to grip the pool next to Chanyeol.

               “I believe there’s one inside,” Kyungsoo nodded. “Do you want to get dried off and I’ll show you?” Jongin nodded and pulled himself out of the pool, letting Kyungsoo lead him over to their table. Chanyeol watched with a slight pang of jealousy as Kyungsoo toweled the younger off, ruffling his hair just as he had done with Chanyeol after their bath that morning. Chanyeol sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and nawed on it as he sadly swam to the shallow end.

               Sehun seemed to finally win the battle against his daddy and raced up the steps, hugging himself as he shivered. “Oh, come on, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon laughed as the other stood letting the water drops roll off his legs. “Don’t you want to learn how to swim?”

               “No,” Sehun said simply, stalking back to the table to get a towel. Chanyeol trailed behind him and grabbed his own towel to wrap around his shoulders. “I don’t think I’ll ever learn to swim,” Sehun sighed. “But I’m perfectly content just sitting in the sun.” Chanyeol just hummed in acknowledgment that he heard him before pulling out his phone and fiddling with it. “Channie? Is something wrong?” Sehun asked, scooting over closer to Chanyeol to look him in the face. He sat with his legs on either side of the bench, so Chanyeol could feel his thighs against him where he was pressed against Chanyeol – a little too close.

               “No, nothing is wrong,” Chanyeol shook his head, trying to lean away from the touchy boy.

               “Are you sure? Channie usually isn’t all moody,” Sehun pointed out, reaching over to pinch the older boy on the side. Chanyeol squealed and shoved his hands away.

               “I just,” Chanyeol trailed off. “I think my daddy likes Nini,” Chanyeol whispered.

               “What?” Sehun stared at him in awe.

               “He’s been treating Nini like he treats me,” Chanyeol said sadly, deflating slightly and leaning heavily on the table. “Maybe Daddy is bored of me… I’ve been around too long… He wants a new, prettier baby to take care of.”

               Sehun smacked his arm so hard it actually stung, Chanyeol stared at him in shock. “Don’t say that!” Sehun demanded, staring hard at Chanyeol. “Your daddy loves you! He would never replace you with someone else!”

               “But…” Chanyeol felt like he was near tears all of a sudden and put his hands over his face. “Maybe he wants Nini like your daddy did – maybe he wants to add Nini to our relationship too. Nini is just so pretty! He’s so adorable and soft and polite, but also is so attractive,” Chanyeol said, trying to sound angry even though he could never be upset at Jongin. “He’s got all those muscles that I don’t have, and he can have that thingy in him all day for your daddy and-”

               “Chanyeol,” Sehun interrupted, making Chanyeol stare at him in shock again for using his full name. “Nini is great, but your daddy loves you and only you. You have to trust him on that – he’s just trying to be nice to his friend’s baby; just like how my daddy is nice to you!” Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion – he never noticed his friend’s daddy being overly nice. “Like how he told you which swim suit to wear! And he patted your head! And he let you pick out the song in the car! And he even helped you out of the car with me! He wants to make sure you’re comfortable just like us, and I’m sure that’s all your daddy is trying to do for Nini.”

               Chanyeol sniffled and rubbing at his itching eyes, “I guess you’re right.”

               “What are you two doing over here?” Junmyeon questioned as he walked over to them, wringing out the bottoms of his swim suit to get the water out. He looked concerned as he noticed Chanyeol’s red eyes and kneeled next to the boy, looking up at him. “Channie, is everything okay? Did you get hurt?” Sehun gave Chanyeol a pointed look and Chanyeol felt the pressure on his chest raise slightly.

               “No, I’m okay now,” Chanyeol responded.

               “Where are Kyungsoo and Nini?” Junmyeon asked, standing up again and glancing around.

               “Nini needed to use the bathroom,” Chanyeol mumbled.

               “That boy,” Junmyeon sighed. “He has the bladder of a squirrel.”

               The three of them didn’t have to wait long before Jongin was skipping back over to them, insisting they open up one of the bags of chips. Kyungsoo sat down silently beside Chanyeol and only gave him a questioning look as the taller scooted as close as possible and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s torso. Chaneyol simply kissed his cheek in response to the confused looks and grinned at him.

               “We should get ice cream before we go home,” Sehun announced after several minutes of them all chatting easily.

               “Channie can’t eat ice cream,” Kyungsoo said immediately. “It gives him tummy aches.” Chanyeol squirmed as the shorter reached around to pinch at his stomach.

               “They have new vegan ice cream!” Jongin said cheerily, grinning at Chanyeol. “It doesn’t have any milk in it so Channie could eat it?” Chanyeol turned pleading eyes on Kyungsoo who sighed but nodded.

               After a while more of them alternating between playing in the water and lounging in the seats around the pool, the sun was finally beginning to go down and they all piled into the car. Sehun and Jongin made sure to loudly remind their daddy that they were going to the ice cream shop and yelled at him to turn when he made it seem like he was going to go past. Jongin and Sehun didn’t even wait for their daddies to open the doors before leaping out of the back of the car and racing over to the short line in front of the little shop. Chanyeol got out a little slower and followed Kyungsoo and Junmyeon instead.

               “What are you two going to get?” Junmyeon asked as he walked over to the taller two and slid his hands onto each of their backsides. Chanyeol giggled into his hand at the display and looked over at his daddy who was rolling his eyes.

               “Vanilla-Chocolate soft serve swirl,” Jongin said, jumping up and down in place and clapping his hands.

               “Rocky road, obviously,” Sehun huffed, “That’s the best ice cream flavor.”

               “Nuh huh,” Jongin stuck his tongue out.

               “What are you guys getting?” Junmyeon asked, turning to Chanyeol and his daddy. “It’ll be my treat.”

               “You really don’t need to, hyung,” Kyungsoo said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

               “You made the boys lunch, I can do ice cream,” he shrugged.

               Chanyeol scanned the menu before finding the small section that announced their dairy free options and pointed. “Can I get the black cherry one? In a cone?” He asked, looking down at Kyungsoo with pleading eyes.

               “That sounds fine,” Kyungsoo nodded. “And I’ll just get vanilla.”

               “That’s so boring,” Chanyeol whined but just got a shrug in return.

               The four of them left Junmyeon to wait in line and order and went to claim another table for their gang to sit at. “Are you excited for ice cream, Channie?” Sehun grinned at him.

               “It’s been a while since I’ve had any,” Chanyeol hummed, “I hope it’s yummy!”

               One by one they each got called up to retrieve their ice cream cones and soon enough they were all happily sat with their treats. Chanyeol hummed around his cone, enjoying the familiar taste he hadn’t gotten to enjoy since before he met Kyungsoo. His daddy was always strict with his diet, making sure he always stayed away from milk and cream so he wouldn’t get his tummy aches. He loved his daddy and appreciated how much he cared for him, but sometimes Chanyeol just wanted some ice cream. He was excited to know they now had stuff for him to eat.

               “So we’ll just drop you two off and we’ll be heading home,” Junmyeon said to Kyungsoo. “Jongin gets grumpy if he doesn’t get to sleep by nine.” Jongin looked offended.

               “Yeah, that’s fine, Chanyeol is the same way,” Kyungsoo nodded, the two talking as though their babies weren’t there. Sehun giggled into his fist. “He also needs to clean his room, since he was supposed to have done it before everyone came over today,” Kyungsoo said, pointedly looking over at Chanyeol with a raised eyebrow.

               “Sehun was supposed to clean the room a week ago,” Junmyeon sighed. “He never seems to do anything I ask him to do though.”

               “You spoil them too much,” Kyungsoo laughed.

               “We aren’t spoiled!” Jongin and Sehun both said all at once.

               “Yes you two are,” Junmyeon snapped. “I should stop letting you two get away with shit all the time. Look at how good of a boy Chanyeol is! His daddy never has to yell at him or punish him.” Chanyeol blushed at the praise and looked down at his ice cream that was diminishing way too quickly.

               Soon the five of them were hopping back into Junmyeon’s car and even sooner Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were waving as the others as they pulled down the street and disappeared. “Today was fun, Daddy,” Chanyeol grinned as he and Kyungsoo made their way up to their home. “I always love seeing Sehun and Jongin.”

               “Yes, it was very fun, Baby,” Kyungsoo smiled as he unlocked the door and pushed his way into the house. “But really, make sure you pick up your room – and is your homework all done?”

               “Daddy~” Chanyeol whined, draping himself across the smaller man’s shoulders and nuzzling into his neck. “I don’t wanna do my chores!”

               “Well you need to get them done before dinner time,” Kyungsoo sighed.

               “But I want to spend time with Daddy,” Chanyeol pouted.

               “After,” Kyungsoo insisted, pushing him off his shoulders and shooing Chanyeol to his room. Chanyeol pouted but obeyed, stomping into his room. He made quick work of the mess by making his bed and putting his stuffies in order. He organized the books and papers that had been flung over his desk and got his things all tidied for school tomorrow – even though it was summer, Daddy didn’t want Chanyeol to fall behind so enrolled him in classes. Chanyeol scowled at his Mandarin homework and shoved it into his backpack without another glance. He scooped up dirty clothes and shoved it into a hamper and made sure to put a sprinkle of food in his fish tank.

               “All done!” Chanyeol announced, walking out into the living room. Kyungsoo was in the kitchen, humming to himself as he got out pots and pans to make dinner.

               “Good job, Channie,” Kyungsoo said absentmindedly. He was staring at his phone that showed the recipe he was trying to follow, and he set about following the instructions.

               Chanyeol, deprived of attention, wandered into the kitchen and fitted himself against Kyungsoo’s back again, winding his long arms around him. “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo sighed, trying to shove him off. “Not now, I’m trying to make dinner.”

               “You never want to cuddle anymore,” Chanyeol pouted, pulling back. “You’re always doing something.”

               “You always harass me when I’m busy,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

               “I bet you would want to cuddle Nini if he were here,” Chanyeol blurted. Kyungsoo paused, thinking over what Chanyeol had said before looking to him with a raised eyebrow. Chanyeol covered his mouth in shock after he realized what he had said.

               “What do you mean?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               “Uhm,” Chanyeol dropped his hands, stepping back from Kyungsoo and looking down at his feet. His hands nervously wound together and he tugged at the hem of his shirt. “W-Well… Daddy has been… has been being very nice to Nini recently… and has been treating Nini like he treats me… so Channie got jealous today and hasn’t been feeling very nice,” he stuttered out slowly, his heart beat racing as he explained what had been upsetting him.

               Kyungsoo instantly softened. “Baby~” He cooed, stepping forward and pulling Chanyeol down to kiss his cheek. He rested his hands on Chanyeol’s slim waist and squeezed reassuringly. “Daddy doesn’t like anyone else besides Channie.”

               “But,” Chanyeol looked at him with panic in his eyes. “Daddy is always so nice to Nini, he never treated Hunnie like that! Hunnie said his daddy treats me nicely… but Junmyeon hyung never touches me or pats me on my butt or towels off my hair or whispers to me,” Chanyeol rambled. He hung his head. “Channie understands if Daddy found someone else he would rather be with… Channie knows Nini is very cute and new and everyone seems to love him.”

               “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said softly, tilting the pink haired boy’s chin up. “I was just trying to be nice to Junmyeon’s new baby – he’s still not very used to all of this like Hunnie and you are. We have to treat him a little special until he’s okay.” Chanyeol bit his lip. He hadn’t thought of it like that. He and Hunnie had been with their daddies for so long, but Nini had only showed up a few months ago. It had never occurred to him that Nini might be a bit nervous still, and having his daddy _and_ Chanyeol’s daddy being nice to him might ease his anxiety.

               “I’m sorry,” Chanyeol mumbled. “You’re right, I should have trusted Daddy.”

               “It’s okay, baby,” Kyungsoo cooed, stroking over Chanyeol’s hip bone comfortingly. “You were such a big boy using your words to tell Daddy what was wrong, I’m very proud of you.” Chanyeol perked up at the praise, smiling small. “Always make sure you tell Daddy as soon as you’re feeling bad so Daddy can help – okay?”

               “Okay,” Chanyeol nodded. “Can… Can we still cuddle now? I still feel all bad.”

               Kyungsoo laughed but let Chanyeol wrap his arms around him. “Why do you still feel bad?”

               “Because I was so jealous of Nini,” Chanyeol whimpered. “Nini is so pretty – much prettier than I’ll ever be – and I was so worried you liked him more than me because daddy has been so strict recently.” Kyungsoo sighed and tightened his grip around Chanyeol slightly.

               “I’m sorry baby, work has been so stressful, I’ve been too cold to you because I’ve been so overwhelmed,” he murmured into Chanyeol’s neck.

               “Daddy needs to work on telling Channie when he’s feeling bad too,” Chanyeol giggled. “Channie can always help with cuddles and kissies!” Chanyeol cheered, leaning in to attack Kyungsoo’s cheeks and neck with kisses. Kyungsoo laughed and batted him away. “Please can we cuddle for just a little bit?” Chanyeol pouted. Kyungsoo begrudgingly obliged and let Chanyeol drag him to the couch and climb into his lap.

               Chanyeol just couldn’t help himself with his daddy so close to reach out and press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before hiding quickly in Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo laughed slightly and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, holding him close. “Wow, baby is learning to use his words _and_ to initiate? Maybe you’ve been around Sehunnie too much,” Kyungsoo chuckled. Chanyeol huffed and shook his head, nudging the top of his head into Kyungsoo’s chin. Kyungsoo smile and tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s hips, letting his hands glide down playfully to grip the taller’s ass.

               “Daddy~” Chanyeol whined, wriggling slightly.

               “What? Do you not want me to touch you?” Kyungsoo hummed, squeezing slightly.

               “No, I do,” Chanyeol mumbled. Kyungsoo chuckled before tilting the younger’s head up to kiss him, pressing his lips against Chanyeol’s pliant ones for much longer than the chase peck before. Chanyeol sighed against his mouth and pressed forward to get impossibly closer to Kyungsoo. “Daddy,” he mumbled, pulling back slightly with a dazed look in his eyes.

               “Does Baby want to go to the bedroom for a bit?” Kyungsoo asked slowly, reaching up to run a hand over Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol nodded.

               Kyungsoo helped the pink haired boy up and helped him to the Master Bedroom. “Do you want this off?” he asked, pinching at the bottom of Chanyeol’s tanktop. With another nod from the younger, he helped slide it over his head. Kyungsoo, ever the organized, quickly folded it and set it on his desk, turning around to see Chanyeol curled up on his side in the center of the bed. Kyungsoo chuckled, “Whatcha doin, baby?” Chanyeol shrugged and grinned at him. Kyungsoo slid onto the bed, kneeling beside the other and running his hand through his hair. “Is there anything you want to do?”

               “Mm,” Chanyeol hummed, glancing toward the ceiling. “I want more kissies.”

               Kyungsoo laughed, “I can arrange that.”

               Chanyeol always loved the way his daddy kisses him; they always start so slow and innocent with just presses of lips against lips and the slightest bit of tongue running over his bottom lip. Chanyeol arched into Kyungsoo, loving the feeling of his smaller body looming over him, making him feel little as he presses himself back into the sheets. He let his arms wind around his daddy’s neck, pulling his closer and whimpering against his mouth. Finally, Kyungsoo ran his tongue along Chanyeol’s lip with purpose, slowly licking his way into his mouth. Chanyeol shivered as he ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, making him let out a weak moan.

               Kyungsoo chuckled, reaching between them to run his palm over the front of Chanyeol’s shorts where his crotch was beginning to show interest. “Is someone getting excited?” Chanyeol blushed brightly and nodded, hiding his face in his daddy’s neck. He moaned as Kyungsoo made quick work of the strings of his swim trunks he had yet to change out of, and palmed him; the full contact making Chanyeol shutter and grip Kyungsoo’s shoulder tightly.

               “Please,” he groaned.

               “Please what?” Kyungsoo hummed. “What do you want today?”

               Chanyeol thought for a moment, his head swimming from the stimulation that was making all his blood run south. “I want you to take care of me,” he whispered after several seconds, “I want to know Daddy loves me.” Kyungsoo looked down at him, forcing him to make eye contact and Chanyeol could see the dark seriousness in his look.

               “Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked quietly. Chanyeol nodded. “Well,” he hummed as he licked a stripe up Chanyeol’s neck, feeling his little shiver beneath him, “if Baby was feeling jealous today, Daddy should make sure he knows that only he has Daddy’s love.” Chanyeol blushed at the words.

               “I didn’t mean to be jealous,” Chanyeol whispered.

               “You should have trusted me,” Kyungsoo said sternly, pulling back to look at him with dark eyes. “I’m very disappointed that my baby didn’t trust me and would have ever thought I would replace him.” Chanyeol bit his lip and let his legs get spread by strong hands so Kyungsoo could settle between them. “I think someone deserves a small punishment.”

               “But,” Chanyeol whimpered.

               “No back talking, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo tutted. “You shouldn’t have been feeling so jealous.”

               Chanyeol nodded and tilted his head back against the bed as his daddy ran his hands over his chest and stomach, pinching at the layer of fat there. He gasped as he felt a wet tongue slide over his nipple before nipping it harshly. Chanyeol could feel each of the other’s fingers gripping bruises onto his hips as he pulled Chanyeol closer and ground his growing erection against his inner thigh. “Up,” Kyungsoo said suddenly, pulling away from abusing Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol immediately sat up, watching Kyungsoo sit back and let his legs dangle off the bed, his feet planted firmly. The pink haired boy nearly whimpered just seeing the position, and quickly climbed over his lap, gripping his thigh as an anchor and trying to keep his knees stable where they were planted in the sheets.

               “How many do you think?” Kyungsoo hummed as he tugged down Chanyeol’s pink swim trunks. Chanyeol just shook his head – not sure. “Baby wasn’t too bad today – not anything like Junmyeon hyung’s babies; if you ever act like them you’ll get a much worse punishment than this.”

               “Yes, Daddy,” Chanyeol murmured.

               “I think just ten should suffice,” Kyungsoo hummed, running his palm over the white globes of Chanyeol’s ass. Chanyeol nodded quickly in agreement – a much lower number than they usually did. “Count them for me, baby,” he said only a moment before the first slap came down in the center of one of his cheeks.

               “O-One,” Chanyeol stuttered out, jerking slightly. The first was always the most surprising. He could feel it smarting as Kyungsoo’s hand came down again. “Two,” he whimpered.

               By the time Chanyeol was hiccupping out a “ten” tears were streaming down his face and his erection was leaking against Kyungsoo’s thigh. “You did so good, baby,” he cooed, running his hand comfortingly over the reddening skin. He leaned down to kiss each cheek and the base of Chanyeol’s spine. “Now take your shorts all the way off and lay against the pillows, okay?” Kyungsoo whispered, close to Chanyeol’s ear. He nodded quickly and kneeled shakily, moving to slide the swim trunks off his ankles and going to lay down where his daddy told him. He only winced slightly as the sheets rubbed against his sore ass before getting comfortable.

               He glanced up when he noticed his daddy coming back into the room from the on suite, finally having taken his clothes off. Chanyeol couldn’t help drinking in the sight of his daddy without his clothes on – he thought his daddy was beautiful. He had gotten the haircut Chanyeol liked the very best on him with the short sides but fluffy hair on top that Chanyeol could run his hands through, and his soft skin was nearly flawless with only a few freckles and moles dotted over him. Chanyeol didn’t understand why his daddy was so concerned about the fact that he no longer had time to go to the gym, and over the year his firm abs had turned into skin that Chanyeol could pinch or nip at – but he loved it. But, he was bias, because he loved everything about his daddy – his strong thighs, the lean muscle coating his arms that could hold Chanyeol down perfectly, and his dick. Chanyeol’s mouth nearly watered at the sight. He turned over on his side, curling into himself as he watched Kyungsoo walk over, the metal in his erection glinting slightly. Chanyeol wanted to reach out and touch it; wanted to run his tongue over the barbell piercing through the head. “What are you grinning at?” Chanyeol was brought back to the present by the rough, low voice and a strong hand running through his hair, tugging slightly on the locks.

               “You,” Chanyeol grinned wider. “Daddy is so pretty.”

               Kyungsoo groaned slightly, rolling his eyes; he hated when Chanyeol called him pretty. “Does Daddy need to spank you again?”

               “No!” Chanyeol said quickly, turning onto his back again like he was supposed to be.

               “That’s what I thought,” Kyungsoo muttered to himself, climbing back onto the bed and settling between Chanyeol’s legs again. Chanyeol couldn’t help thinking his daddy looked good there.

               Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed the little bottle in his daddy’s hand before Kyungsoo was uncapping the lid and spreading the gel over his fingers, rubbing them together slightly so it wasn’t too chilly. Chanyeol sucked in a breath when he felt two digits prodding at his entrance. “Are you still loose from last night, baby?” Kyungsoo cooed as his two fingers slid in with little resistance. Chanyeol moaned loudly as the digits almost immediately flexed within him, knowing exactly where to reach inside to have his toes curling and stars dotting behind his eyelids. Kyungsoo made quick work of the two digits, inserting a third quicker than usual, making Chanyeol groan at the slight burn. It quickly dulled into a pleasure as Kyungsoo continued to pump them in and out of him, and soon enough he was rolling his hips to meet each of the thrusts of his daddy’s hand.

               “Daddy,” Chanyeol moaned. He felt a strong grip on his wrist suddenly. He blinked and looked at where his daddy was holding his hand that had been unconsciously traveling toward his weeping erection that was making a mess of his stomach already.

               “No, no,” Kyungsoo laughed, “no touching yourself. You’re going to come from Daddy being inside you only.” Chanyeol’s breath hitched just at the thought, but felt his cock twitch in annoyance.

               Lucky for him, and his dick, Kyungsoo’s hand was being retracted soon after and he listened as his daddy slicked himself up again with the lube. Soon a familiar, blunt head was pressing at his loosened entrance. Without waiting, Kyungsoo pressed forward smoothly, thrusting until he bottomed out completely with his hipbones pressing against Chanyeol’s red bottom. Chanyeol let out a broken moan, letting his head lay back against the sheets as he got used to the stretch. He loved the feeling of his daddy, and couldn’t have been happier when they stopped using pesky condoms a few years into being exclusive. It made him be able to feel the metal of his daddy’s piercing pressing directly against his prostate. His entire body felt overwhelmed already, tensed and preparing for his daddy to move. He didn’t have to wait long, or even voice his arousal, just give a miniscule jerk of his hips before Kyungsoo was pulling out nearly all the way and pounding back in at a fast rhythm.

               Chanyeol could feel his vocal cords being rubbed raw, and could already hear the complaints they’d be getting from their neighbors for the second night in a row, but he didn’t care as he screamed without abandon as his daddy slammed into him over and over directly into his prostate. After years of being together, his daddy knew exactly where to aim within him, and always made Chanyeol feel like he was falling apart over and over again. Chanyeol desperately wanted to wrap a hand around his weeping cock, but knew his daddy would pull away immediately if he disobeyed his order.

               “Is baby close already?” Kyungsoo laughed as he sped up his thrusts. Chanyeol just whimpered in answer. Kyungsoo leaned heavily over him, never faltering in his thrusts, and swallowed Chanyeol’s moans and gasps with harsh lips against lips. Chanyeol could barely kiss back, his mouth already being used for screaming out his pleasure and a mantra of “daddy” and “please,” but could feel Kyungsoo’s lips against his own and his teeth against his bottom lip.

               “Please,” Chanyeol shouted after Kyungsoo pulled back, thrusting impossibly harder directly against his abused prostate. “Please, please, please let me come,” he cried, feeling tears wetting his cheeks for the second time that night.

               “Alright baby, you can come,” Kyungsoo huffed, grabbing Chanyeol’s wrists and pressing them hard into the mattress.

               Chanyeol arched his spine, desperately trying to get any sort of contact on his neglected dick. He cried out as he felt the pressure building beneath his skin, and suddenly he was falling apart and coming between them. Chaneyol fell limply against their bed, basking in his own bliss as his daddy continued pounding into his oversensitive hole, chasing his own release. Chanyeol hummed contentedly as he felt Kyungsoo groan above him, slowing to grind into him as he came inside of him, painting his walls white. Chanyeol could feel it sliding out of him as his daddy pulled out slowly. Kyungsoo didn’t let him lay limply for too long, helping him to turn onto his side so the spunk on his chest and the come leaking out of him didn’t get on the sheets. Chanyeol whined when he felt his daddy’s presence leave, but hummed happily once he was back and wiping him down with a wet cloth.

               “How’s my baby?” Kyungsoo whispered, laying behind Chanyeol and tugging him close to his chest. Chanyeol hummed and nodded his head up in down rather than replying. Kyungsoo chuckled and ran a hand through the other’s hair, playing with the strands as Chanyeol let his eyes slip closed. “No falling asleep yet, Channie, we still haven’t eaten dinner.” Chanyeol huffed and pressed back closer to his daddy and nuzzled further into the pillows. Kyungsoo ran a comforting hand down Chanyeol’s bicep and over his stomach, holding him firmly.

               “Thank you, Daddy,” Chanyeol whispered after several minutes of Kyungsoo’s light touches.

               “Did Channie have a fun time today?” Kyungsoo hummed, still playing with Chanyeol’s pink and purple strands of hair.

               “Of course, Daddy, I already said I love seeing Nini and Hunnie,” Chanyeol mumbled back.

               “I know you do,” Kyungsoo smiled.

               “Do you like seeing Junmyeon Hyung?”

               “Of course,” Kyungsoo nodded.

               “Junmyeon Hyung seems naughty,” Chanyeol giggled, turning over onto his other side to nuzzle his face against his daddy’s chest.

               “Oh? And why is that?” Kyungsoo asked, raising a thick eyebrow.

               “Just things Nini and Hunnie were telling me,” Chanyeol hummed. “And he touches them so much,” he giggled again, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth.

               “I know,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “He’s shameless even in public.”

               “You can always touch me too, Daddy,” Chanyeol said, raising his large eyes to look up at the other. “I don’t mind.”

               “I’m not one for public stuff,” Kyungsoo chuckled, reaching around to grip Chanyeol’s ass again, squeezing. “I like saving it for behind closed doors – so only I know how cute you are when you’re flustered,” Kyungsoo laughed as Chanyeol’s cheeks instantly pinked and he shoved slightly at his daddy’s chest.

               “I like when people know I’m Daddy’s though,” Chanyeol grumbled.

               Kyungsoo petted over his hair again, humming. “I know, and I know how hard it is for you when we go out and you have to call me the wrong name.” Chanyeol sucked on his bottom lip, biting it as he looked down. “It’s okay though, I know you’re a good boy,” Kyungsoo assured, patting Chanyeol’s ass comfortingly.

               “I wish everyone could know you’re my daddy and I’m your little boy and I love you the most out of everyone,” Chanyeol said all in one breath, scrunching his eyebrows. Kyungsoo chuckled at him, kissing his cheek chastely. “You should ask Junmyeon Hyung about how he punishes Nini, though,” Chanyeol murmured quietly, covering his face slightly. Kyungsoo could still see the flaming red beneath his fingers.

               “Why?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him again in question. “What did Nini tell you?”

               “Hunnie showed me,” Chanyeol whispered, cupping a hand over his mouth like he was telling a secret. “Junmyeon Hyung put a thingy inside of Nini all day! Even when we were at the pool.”

               “Are you talking about a butt plug?” Kyungsoo barked out a laugh. Chanyeol went red again and nodded. “Do you want one of those?”

               “I…” Chanyeol trailed off, refusing to look his daddy in the eye. “It looked so pretty in Nini, I wanna look pretty like him.”

               “Nini showed you it?” Kyungsoo laughed. “I knew you all looked guilty this afternoon.”

               “Can I get one? Please, Daddy?” Chanyeol whined, reaching up to wrap his arms around the other’s neck and pout at him cutely.

               “Sure, sure, we can get you one,” Kyungsoo hummed.

               “Thank you, Daddy,” Chanyeol cheered, nuzzling into the other’s neck.

               “Sure, now, up – we need to make dinner,” he said, smacking Chanyeol’s already pink ass again.

               “But Daddy~” Chanyeol groaned. “Can’t we stay here? I’m so cozy.”

               “Nope, up!” Kyungsoo ordered, laughing as Chanyeol clung to him harder. “Up or no butt plug.” Chanyeol sat up quickly.

               “But-!”

               “Up! Dinner time!” Kyungsoo laughed.

               Chanyeol got to his feet with a pout but followed his daddy after they pulled on their clothing again. Kyungsoo smiled up at him and wrapped a protective arm around his waist. “You’re too cute,” he smiled. “You’re Daddy’s perfect little boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/critiques/kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
